


Doctor Who/ Torchwood One-Shots

by arlene28



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bloodplay, Bondage, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of one-shots featuring the reader with different characters from each show.</p><p> </p><p>I take any requests except underage doesn't even have to be this fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Captain (Captain Jack Harkness)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you and Captain Jack Harkness bump in to each other again you decide to have some fun.

I shiver against the cold as I wrap my coat tighter around my body. What the hell am I even doing here? Of course, I know exactly what I’m here for. It’s been about a month since I stopped travelling with The Doctor but I can’t settle into a life without all the strange incidents. A life without the adventure of saving worlds. So when I heard about strange occurrences happening in Cardiff I HAD to check them out.  
Now I’m wondering what the hell made me come here. I’m freezing and wandering through a strange city… and starting to think I’m being followed. The feeling started about five minutes ago when I walked past some big silver fountain thing in the town square. I glance around and spot an alleyway so I head down there. I can defend myself so it’s not like I don’t feel safe.  
I duck into the alley and hide myself in the shadows, waiting for whoever is following me. After a couple of minutes no one turns up so I believe I was wrong and head back out of the alley. As I step out and turn I slam into someone, falling back. Just before I land on my ass I’m grabbed and pulled forwards. I tense until I look up and see who has a hold of me. I look into familiar blue eyes and a grin that I love. 

“Jack?! What are you doing here?” I squeal, wrapping my arms round his neck in a huge hug.

“Ha-ha! That’s a long story. How about coffee?” Captain Jack Harkness replies.

“Where you following me?” I ask.

“Yeah. I spotted you on our cctv so I came out to catch up with you.”

“What do you mean ‘our’?” 

“Coffee first then explanations. Then maybe we can have some fun.” He grins at me.

“Everything comes down to sex with you doesn’t it?” I laugh.

“Well why not?”

“Lead the way to the coffee.” I smile.

“Baby, I’d lead you anytime you want.” He smirks flirtatiously.

“Maybe later, Captain.” I smile.

 

 

After we’ve gotten coffee Jack tells me everything that’s happened since he left The Doctor and me. 

“So you work for Torchwood? The company created purely to hunt down The Doctor and stop him? The company that caused Rose to end up in a different dimension? You work for them?! Are you kidding me?!” I say angrily, getting louder and louder as I go on.

“I remain separate from all that! I pretty much run this part of Torchwood and I’d NEVER do anything against The Doctor! And I feel terrible about Rose.” He says sincerely.

“You are such a traitor!” I declare angrily, getting up and walking out of the café.

I get halfway down the street by the time Jack catches up with me, grabbing my arm. 

“Wait! Don’t leave! I need information!” He pleads.

“Information about what?” I demand.

“Where the Doctor is. I need him to reverse the whole unable to die thing.” He says sternly.

“Why the hell would I tell you where he is? What so you can lead him into a Torchwood trap?” I snap at him.

“No! So he can fix me!” He snaps back angrily, pushing me against the wall.

“Get off me!” I hiss at him.

“Listen to me, I don’t want to trap him I just want to go back to normal! I’m sick of seeing people I care about die while I stay alive.” He says sadly.

“I don’t know where he is. He left me behind after we lost Rose.” I sigh.

“Why didn’t you just tell me that then?!” He yells.

“Because YOU’RE THE enemy!” I snap.

“I should teach you a lesson you’ll never forget.” He whispers into my ear.

“Like you could.” I whisper back.

He pulls back just enough to look into my eyes. He grabs a handful of my hair, yanking my head back and pressing his lips to mine. I resist at first but then he bites my lower lip until I gasp. As soon as my mouth opens he plunges his tongue into it and ravishes my mouth hungrily. I moan and put my hands to his head. Just as I’m about to grab his hair in my hands he grabs my wrists and pins them to the wall.

“Fuck I’ve missed you.” I gasp when he pulls back.

“I’ve missed you too.” He laughs.

“My place or yours?” I ask seductively, running my freed hands down his chest.

“Yours.” He answers.

I smile and lead the way.

 

 

When we enter my little rented flat Jack grabs me and carries me straight to the bedroom. He throws me down to the bed and I realise he wants to play rough. I’m perfectly happy to play his game. I trust him not to go too far and it’s even more pleasurable when he plays than normal sex with him. I lay perfectly still as Jack strips down to just his trousers. Then he just stands there for a minute.

“Come here.” He orders me, motioning to the floor in front of him.

I walk over to him and stand exactly where he motioned. He grabs the front of my shirt and rips it open, buttons flying everywhere. He pulls my coat and shirt off my arms and then unbuttons my jeans. 

“Take them off.” He demands.

I do as I’m told. I kick my shoes off and then pull my jeans down my legs, yanking them off over my feet, so I’m standing in just my bra and panties. Jack reaches round my back and unclasps my bra, pulling it down my arms and tossing it across the room. He stands there and looks at me for a few seconds before he grabs my hair, yanking my head back, and crashes his lips on mine.  
While he ravishes my mouth his free hand comes up to grasp my throat tightly. I moan as he squeezes tightly, feeling the rush from the lack of oxygen. He uses the grips in my hair and on my throat to manoeuvre me to the bed. He pushes me down roughly and straddles my waist. 

“Where’s your box of toys, Darling? I know you have one.” He grins.

“Under the bed, Captain.” I reply breathlessly.

He leans under the bed and pulls out a little box I’ve hidden there. He opens it and rummages around, pulling items from it. I can’t see what he chooses from where I’m lying so I have no idea what items he’s chosen. He stands up with a blindfold in his hand and a smirk on his face. He leans over me and slides the blindfold over my eyes so I can no longer see anything. His warmth disappears for a moment and when he comes back he raises my arms above my head and I feel him tie leather restraints round my wrists. 

“I love seeing you like this, sweetheart. Tied down, spread naked all for me. I can see how wet you are through your panties.” He whispers in my ear.

“Jack.” I whisper wantonly, bucking my hips up.

Suddenly there’s a cracking sound and I feel a sharp pain flash along the skin of my thigh. I arch and cry out as I recognise the feel of a riding crop. Another blow lands on my other thigh and I whimper at the pleasure/pain feel of it. Jack chuckles darkly and starts raining blows down. He lashes my thighs, stomach and breasts until I’m whimpering, writhing and sobbing. I can feel that my wetness has soaked through my panties and is now dripping onto the mattress below me. When he’s decided he’s finished he removes the blindfold and I blink in the sudden light.

“You were being very loud just then. I think I should gag you but I also want you to realise how wet you are for me. Now how can I possibly manage both of those things?” He chuckles darkly.

“I don’t know Captain.” I moan.

He grins at me and reaches down, grabbing my soaked panties and ripping them off. He holds them up so I can see how ruined they are then pushes them into my mouth. I moan at my own taste and the realisation of how wet I am already. He crawls onto the bed, spreading my legs wide with a bruising grip on each thigh. He lays between them and breathes over my sopping pussy for a moment, groaning at the sight of me spread for him.  
He looks me in the eyes as he oh so slowly lowers his head and sucks my clit into his mouth. I arch and moan into my gag. He hums in appreciation as he plunges his tongue into my core, savouring the taste of my juices. He licks a big swipe up my slit and I try to writhe but his grip is too tight. He starts a punishing pace. Licking, sucking, nibbling and biting every inch of my pussy until I can barely breath, barely see and can’t think.  
I’m just about to reach my peak when he suddenly pulls away. I whine into the gag and buck my hips to entice him back. He just chuckles at me and flips me over so I’m on my elbows and knees. I flinch and try to move away from him when he suddenly slaps a hand down on my ass. He pins me down with a hand on the back of my shoulders and continues to spank me until my ass is burning and I’m sobbing into my gag.  
When he finishes he runs a hand through my slit again and moans at the wetness there. He plunges two fingers into my pussy and I moan. He begins thrusting his fingers in and out of me hard and fast. He thrusts hard enough that it’s just this side of pleasure and I know I’m going to be aching and bruised by the time he’s done. I love every single part of this. I try to move against his hand but he grabs me by the back of my neck and pushes my head down, pinning me in place with a bruising grip.

“So wet. So ready. You’ll let me do ANYTHING to you, won’t you?” He whispers.

I nod my head as much as I can and he pushes a third finger in to me. I scream through my gag and clench my pussy walls around his fingers. His grip on my neck turns into a grip of my hair, pulling my head back at an angle. I’m getting close again and my pussy is clenching to the same rhythm as his thrusts.

“Are you going to cum?” He demands to know.

I nod, moaning as it yanks my hair more.

“No! You don’t cum until I tell you to or I’ll have to punish you.” He growls.

I whine against the gag and wiggle my ass. He chuckles again and thrusts faster, twisting his fingers so they rub against all my sensitive spots. The son of a bitch is trying to make me cum so he can punish me. He does enjoy dishing out his little punishments… almost as much as I like receiving them but I’ll be damned if I lose to him.  
I tense every part of my body and try to think of anything unsexy. Jack growls as he realises what I’m doing and starts rubbing the tips of his fingers against my g-spot whilst twisting and thrusting them. He pulls the gag out of my mouth so he can hear the desperate noises I’m making. He twists his hand so he can push his thumb against my rear entrance and I cry out.  
He leans forwards and licks a long wet stripe up my spine, ending with a bite to my shoulder. It’s too much and I scream his name as I cum. My vision flashes white and I can’t catch a full breath as my orgasm crashes down on me. Jack continues to thrust his fingers throughout my climax until I’m wrung dry and I can’t help but to collapse on the bed.

“Are you okay?” Jack whispers tenderly, brushing my hair back from my face.

“Mmhm.” I hum with a nod of my head.

“Good. Are you okay to continue?”

“Yes.”

“Then turn over.” He orders.

“Yes Captain.” I reply rolling onto my back.

He leans over and sucks one of my nipples into his mouth whilst using his hand to pinch and twist my other nipple. Suddenly he bites down on one and pinches the other really hard. I arch and scream at the pleasure/pain. He keeps the pressure on for a minute before releasing both nipples and I gasp.

“I owe you a punishment for coming without my permission.” He says sternly.

“I’m sorry Captain.” I whimper.

He stands up and strips his trousers off then climbs back between my legs. He rubs the tip of his cock against my clit and I whine, lifting my hips up to cause more friction. He tuts at me and pins my hips down on the bed. I whimper at the loss of contact but he just grins at me.  
I can see the layer of sweat that’s building up on his skin and I can see the strain on his face from holding back. This is killing him as much as me, maybe more so as I at least have cum. I moan and lick my lips and I see him bite his lip as he continues to tease my clit. 

“Captain, please, please fuck me!” I beg.

He stutters in his movements for a second and I know he’s close to giving in. In a sudden move I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him down on me. Jack swears and then rams his cock into my pussy. I shout his name as he hits the deepest part of me. He groans as he’s sheathed inside my wet heat.  
He grabs my hips, lifting them slightly, and begins pounding away at me. He’s hitting my cervix on every thrust and I know I’ll be walking funny for days after this but I don’t care. It feels too good! I use the grasp I have with my legs to rotate my hips against him as he thrusts and he moans.

“I’m not going to last long this time but I’ll make next time, I swear.” He groans.

I moan at the use of the phrase ‘next time’ and he grins at me. He leans his head down and kisses me hungrily not even breaking his rhythm. I bite down on his bottom lip drawing a little blood and his rhythm becomes erratic as he gasps. I rotate my hips and clench my pussy down on his dick and he cries out, desperately trying not to cum before me. He smirks and moves his head lower, biting on my nipple again and my orgasm crashes down on me. I scream his name as I throw my head back. I’m dimly aware of his cock twitching and then he cums too, calling my name as my pussy milks him dry. He continues to thrust until he’s finished and I’ve started to come back down.  
He unties my wrists and collapses on the bed next to me. I flop over to my side and curl into Jack. He wraps an arm round me whilst rubbing my wrists with the other. 

“Come work with me.” He says quietly.

“No.” I sigh.

“Because I work under the name Torchwood?” He laughs.

“Yes.”

“I’ll just have to convince you then.”

“Let’s eat first?” I giggle.

“Definitely. You need your strength up.” He smirks.

“And then round two?”

“And three, four, five and six and more.” He laughs.

Looks like it’s going to be a good holiday.


	2. A Doctor to Depend On (10th Doctor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the Doctor and he asks you to travel with him. What sort of adventures can you have with him?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for a friend.
> 
> I take all requests from lots of fandoms so feel free to request anything you want. Only thing i don't do is underage.

A Doctor to Depend On

 

I run down the street trying to get away from the creature chasing me. I run down an alley but it’s a dead end. I have a few seconds to wonder why there’s a blue metal police call box before the creature begins to come towards me. I back up and as my back hits the police box the door swings inwards and I begin to fall. I manage to keep my balance and dart into the box. I slam the door closed and lean against it. The creature starts pounding on the door.

“What is that blasted banging?! I’m trying to do repairs!” I hear a man yell from behind me.

I gasp and swing round which is when I realise that the box is huge on the inside. How is that possible? I gape around trying to come to terms with everything that I’ve discovered tonight. All this shock mixed with my days of no food compound and I feel my consciousness slide away. Just before I hit the ground I’m caught by a man with unkempt brown hair and concerned chocolate brown eyes.

 

 

I blink awake slowly and look around. My clothes have been changed and I’m lying in the middle of a huge white four poster bed. The door swings open and the guy walks in holding a tray of food. I sit up and watch him warily. He smiles at me and places the food on a table by the bed. 

“It seemed like you hadn’t eaten in a while so I made you some food. I don’t know how good it’ll be but it’s got all the nutritional needs your body has.” He says.

“What happened?” I asked.

“You passed out. Lack of food I assume.” He smiles.

“That creature!” I gasp, searching round like I expect it to jump out at me.

“Gone. For good. You were lucky to survive.” He says sincerely.

“Lucky your door was unlocked is more like it. How is this bigger on the inside than the outside?” I ask.

“I’ll explain it some other time. Eat up and then I’ll take you home.” He says gently.

“I… I don’t have a home.” I reply.

“Oh? Oh! That’s why you’re so underweight! Of course! Excellent!” He exclaims as he gets up and paces excitedly.

“Hey! Firstly, I’m not that skinny! Secondly, why are you making it sound like being homeless is a good thing?!” I cry, annoyed.

“No! No no no! It’s not a good thing but it is excellent! You can stay here! Travel with me!” He cries with excitement.

“I don’t even know who you are!” I cry.

“I’m The Doctor.” He smirks.

“Doctor who?” I ask.

“Just the Doctor.” He replies.

“Okay Doc, so where do you travel to?” I ask.

“Anywhere in time or space.” He grins.

“What?” I ask confused.

“Eat up and I’ll show you.” He grins before striding out of the room.

I gulp down the slightly burnt food and then head out of the room. I find myself standing in a maze of corridors and doors. I look around but I can’t figure out where the hell I should be going. 

“Doc?” I call.

He appears at the end of one of the halls and motions me to follow him. I head that way and end up in the room I was in last night. The Doctor is messing round with buttons and levers on some kind of console.

“Choose a year and place. Anywhere and anytime.” He says happily.

“Take me to see Shakespeare.” I laugh, not taking him seriously.

“Oh that pompously ridiculous… fine.” He replies with a sigh.

He presses a couple of buttons and pulls a lever. The whole place seems to vibrate and there’s this loud noise. I feel the floor shifting beneath my feet then suddenly it all stopped. He opens the doors and waves his arms with a flourish, a huge grin on his face. His grin fades quickly though when we notice a legion of roman soldiers march over a hill just below us. I’m torn between shock at the fact that we actually travelled and wanting to laugh at the fact that he obviously took a wrong turn somewhere. Laughter soon wins and I end up kneeling on the floor clutching a stitch in my side, laughing hysterically while the Doctor just frowns at me.

“Oh I’ll travel with you, Doc, but we so have to get gps for this thing!” I gasp as the Doctor storms past me, slapping a hand down on a button on the console.

 

 

“Come on then Doc!” I yell impatiently.

“Okay, okay!” He replies, fiddling with more buttons.

I just roll my eyes at him and place my hands on my hips. I’ve been travelling with him for six months and so far it’s been one disaster after another. We finally have a chance to relax on some paradise planet and he’s messing around with controls.

“Doc!” I yell, completely out of patience.

“Oh alright!” He snaps, striding towards the doors.

He hesitates at the doors long enough to use his sonic screwdriver on his glasses to turn them to sunglasses. I giggle and he glares at me.

“Allons-y!” He cries, pulling the doors open with a flourish.

I cry out as a deluge of water comes rushing in the doors. I go flying under the water and after a few seconds I manage to get my head above water, coughing and spluttering. I wade over to the doors and help the Doctor push them closed. The Doctor wades over to the console and clicks a few buttons. The water swooshes away and disappears. 

“What did you do this time?!” I cry in exasperation.

The Doctor glares at me then freezes, mouth hanging open. I frown at him.

“What? What are you staring at?” I ask, wondering if I’ve injured myself unknowingly.

“Y… you’re top’s gotten wet.” He stammers, turning away with a blush.

I roll my eyes at that wonderful statement of obviousness but then notice what he means. I was wearing a white blouse and it’s gone see-through from the water. I laugh and shake my head at his ridiculousness.

“My bra covers more than most swimming suits for crying out loud!” I grin.

He just refuses to look at me.

“I’m gonna go and get changed.” I sigh.

I head to my room and begin to change my clothes. A few minutes later there’s a tap at my bedroom door. I glance down at myself. I’m wearing shorts and a bra but I’m still decently covered.

“Come in.” I call out, bending down to find a top in my drawers. 

“I…” The Doctor starts then stops.

“You?” I ask, still looking for the top I want.

When he still doesn’t say anything I look over my shoulder at him. He’s standing stock still, mouth open, staring at my ass. I blink and then realise this is the pair of shorts that rides halfway up my ass when I bend over. I stand up quickly, blushing at the view I must have given him. I go to open my mouth to apologise but his gaze has moved to my bra clad breasts. My mouth opens and closes uncertainly as I feel wetness pooling in my panties. Fuck I want him! Have done for a few months now but he’s still mourning someone called Rose so I never acted on it.  
After a couple of minutes of awkward silence he suddenly moves. He strides over to me, cups my face in his hands and plants his lips on mine. I freeze in shock for a few seconds but then return his kiss, winding my hands through his hair. He nips my bottom lip and I gasp, opening my mouth to him. He plunges his tongue into my mouth and I moan at the taste of him.  
I press my body up against him, pressing my breasts into his chest and my hips into his groin. He moans into my mouth as I rub against his erection. His hands move from my face to grab my ass and pull me even tighter into him. I moan into his mouth and wind one of my legs round his waist, trying to get some friction against my pussy.  
He growls and lifts me up by my ass, not breaking the kiss at all. I wrap my legs round his waist and he walks us over to my bed. I yelp as he drops me onto it hard enough that I bounce a couple of times. Before I can do more than raise onto my elbows he’s crawling over me. I grab his tie and pull him down, kissing him hungrily. My hands travel to the buttons of his jacket and I undo them then push his jacket off his shoulders. He sits up long enough to toss it on the floor then continues kissing me.  
I arch my back as his hands travel to undo my bra. He kneels up again to pull my bra off and toss it away. He stays there for a minute just staring at my breasts. I reach up and start undoing his shirt buttons. He pulls of his tie and undoes it. I gasp in surprise when he grabs my wrists in one hand then ties his tie around them. He lifts me up the bed so he can tie my wrists to the headboard and I moan at the feeling of losing control.  
He rips his shirt open and pulls it off, throwing it across the room. I whine as I see him shirtless for the first time and he smirks at my reaction. He undoes the button and zip on my shorts and tugs them off my legs. I cry out as he runs a finger along my slit over the top of my panties. 

“So wet for me already?” He smiles.

“Doc!” I whine.

“I love the way you call me that.” He whispers.

I growl in frustration, bucking my hips and he laughs. He grabs the waist line of my panties and rips them off. I gasp at the tearing sensation and see them fly away as he throws them. The Doctor holds my legs wide open with a bruising grip on each thigh and just stares at my pussy on full display for him. I squirm, waiting for him to do something. Anything! He gives me a dark intense stare in the eyes as he slowly lowers his head down between my legs.  
I gasp and arch as he licks along my slit. He chuckles at my reactions then suddenly bites down on my clit. I scream his name and arch at the sensation. As I’m reacting to his bite he thrusts two fingers into my core and I cry out. He continues to suck and nibble on my clit whilst he fucks me with his fingers, doing some twisty scissoring motion that makes his fingers brush every single sensitive spot I have.  
I feel the pressure building in my stomach and I’m rushing to a climax. I’m moaning and whining continuously as he carries on with his mouth and fingers. Just as I’m about to plunge over the edge he pulls away. I cry out and beg him to continue but he just sucks his fingers clean with a moan and then grins at me. 

“Doc! Get back here and finish the damn job! Please!” I shout angrily.

“Patience.” He says smugly.

I just growl at him and start trying to undo the tie at my wrists. I’m not getting very far when I feel the bed dip and look in that direction. What I see stops me cold and I gasp. Whilst I’ve been trying to undo the tie he’s stripped himself of completely. He’s huge and yummy. I feel even more wetness spread from below and my breath quickens even more. I whimper as I get a strange thought that he won’t fit but I want him too badly to say stop. He crawls up and straddles my chest. I strain my neck trying to reach his cock with my tongue but he’s sitting too far for me to reach. He leans forwards and grabs my hair, pulling my head back enough to push his dick into my mouth. I relax my jaw and he begins to thrust, hitting my throat every time. All I can do is keep my mouth open, breath when he pulls back and look up at him the whole time. He’s flushed and his chocolate brown eyes have become almost black with arousal.  
After a couple of minutes he pulls back and I moan at the loss of him filling my mouth. He crawls back between my legs and starts pumping his hand up and down his cock and making his hand rub against my clit as he does. I can see that the back of his hand is becoming soaked in my juices and I realise just how wet I am. I throw my head back and moan. As my eyes are closed he suddenly rams his dick into my pussy so hard he hits the deepest part of me. I scream over the pleasure/pain and pull against the tie. He waits for me to adjust to his size, pulling my face so he can see my eyes and make sure I’m okay with everything.

“Doc, fuck me please!” I whine, raising my hips. 

“You sure you’re ready?” He asks concernedly.

“Ready enough that I’ll kill you if you don’t move!” I growl.

He chuckles and then he MOVES. He begins to pound in and out of me, hitting my cervix every time. I wrap my legs round his waist and he grips my hips. I’m moaning, crying out and whimpering as he scrapes every sensitive spot I have. He leans down and suck one of my nipples into his mouth and I arch, moaning his name. When he bites down hard on my nipple whilst burying his cock as deep in me as he can I cum screaming his name.  
My vision goes black and I’m sure I actually stop breathing for a second. I throw my head back and arch my body whilst tightening my legs. Two more thrusts and I feel him cum too. He buries himself deep and cries out my name.  
When we both come back down he moves to lay next to me. He reaches up to untie and massage my wrists then scoops me up to fold me against his body. He wraps his arms around me and lays his head on mine. 

“Are you okay?” He asks gently.

“Mmhm.” I hum back satisfied.

“Was it … good?”

“Good?! It was… WOW! How can you be so good?” I exclaim.

“Well, I am over nine hundred years old.” He laughs.

I chuckle back and then yawn.

“Get some sleep. You’ll need your rest for the rest of the day I now have planned.” He whispers into my ear.

My body flushes and I can’t help but think that my day off just got so much better than a day of sun-bathing on a beach.


	3. The Fun of Mortality (12th Doctor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor gets upset when he realises how mortal you are. Can you make him feel better?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- pompeiianbollocker. Hope you like it.

The Fun of Mortality

 

“Doctor run!” I yell, as he tries to reason with the aliens chasing us.

I grab his coat and pull him along as they start shooting at us. The day started out so well to begin with. The T.A.R.D.I.S actually took us where we wanted to go and we spent all day on a beach in the sun with the Doctor playing guitar next to me.   
Then suddenly there was a huge commotion. Before I knew it we were in the middle of a battle against aliens that wanted to kill the Doctor. To make it worse they don’t seem to care who they catch in the middle. It became blatantly apparent that all they cared about was catching the Doctor so the best way to stop the killing is by removing the Doctor from the equation.   
So here we are, running to the T.A.R.D.I.S and trying to escape them. They continue to shoot at us and I feel a searing pain in my side. I ignore it for now so I can keep running except now the Doctor is pulling me as I feel myself begin to weaken. I shake my head, not considering why I’m weakening, and try to keep up.  
We finally make it to the T.A.R.D.I.S and dart inside. The Doctor starts to press buttons and pull levers and then we take off. The Doctor sighs in relief and sags against the console.

“Well, that was fun.” He grins at me.

“Not that fun.” I gasp.

My side is killing me and I press a hand on it thinking it’s just a cramp. 

“You okay?” He asks seriously.

I smile and nod. The only time he ever seems serious is when he’s worried about me and I can’t help but think it’s sweet. I pull my hand away and glance around. I notice a flash of red as I do and look at my hand, where the colour is. I gasp and blink at my hand and the Doctor quickly glances at me then looks horrified.   
I look at my side, seeing the blood spreading out then my vision starts to go black and I begin to fall to the ground. Just as I’m about to hit the ground the Doctor is suddenly there catching me in his arms. I look at him and I can see his lips moving but I can’t hear anything.   
As my vision continues to go black I feel myself floating and my last thought is ‘If this is dying, it’s not so bad’. My eyes close and I don’t expect them to ever open again.

‘Goodbye, Doctor, I’m sorry that you’ll be alone again.’

 

 

I slowly blink my eyes open, fighting against the dark peace I’m in. My eyes finally open and I find myself staring at the Doctor. He’s asleep in a chair and he looks terrible. He’s even more rumbled than normal and his face is lined with exhaustion. I look around, wondering where I am. It looks like a hospital but it’s not like any hospital I’ve ever seen before. It’s all so much more technical than I’ve ever seen. It’s quieter too.   
I try to talk but my throat is so dry I choke. The Doctor bolts up with worry and reaches for me. His eyes are wide open with fear and he runs from the room shouting that I’m awake and that I need help. I keep coughing and a nurse comes in, giving me some water to drink. A second later a doctor walks in with the Doctor. She checks me over and says I should rest. The nurse and doctor leave and I lay there looking at the Doctor. 

“I thought you were going to die.” He says calmly but his accent is stronger so I know he’s really worried.

“So did I. How long was I out? Where am I?” I croak.

“You were unconscious for a week and you’re in hospital. A future hospital. I wanted you to get the best treatment.” He shrugs.

“A week? Thank you, that was sweet of you.” I smile.

He smiles awkwardly and shrugs. 

“You should rest.” He says gently.

“I guess so.” I yawn.

I lay back down and he pulls the quilt up, tucking me in snuggly. I smile at him sleepily and he smiles back. I’m too drowsy to notice that his smile seems forced.

 

 

A few days later I get released from the hospital. The Doctor is walking me back to the T.A.R.D.I.S but he’s being really quiet. I’m so excited, looking around at this futuristic world that I don’t notice at first. I only notice when I try to wander down a street full of wonderful artefacts. The Doctor grabs my arm lightly but firmly and pulls me on, towards the T.A.R.D.I.S. I look at him curiously but he refuses to meet my eyes. We enter and he closes the door behind us. He goes straight over to the console and starts tapping co-ordinates into it. 

“So, where are we going?” I ask excitedly.

“I’m taking you home.” He says simply.

“I am home.” I reply confused.

“No, not here. YOUR home. Where I first met you.” He says sadly.

“No! I want to stay here! I’m sorry for whatever I did but please don’t send me away!” I beg, clutching his arm tightly.

“I have to.” He replies, pulling away from me.

“What? Why?” I ask, tears sliding down my face.

“I just do.”

I stand there, frozen, crying as my heart breaks apart. I’ve come to love the crazy old fool and I honestly thought something might grow between us. I guess I was wrong. I rack my brains trying to think of what I did to upset him so much that he no longer wants me around.

“I… I love you.” I whisper, wiping away the tears and looking at the floor.

“I know.” He sighs.

“What did I do?!” I cry, spinning to look at him.

He ignores me and carries on pressing buttons. He’s got his ‘leave me alone I’m sulking’ face on and it’s pissing me off. I storm over to him and push him away from the console. He looks at me in shock.

“What did I do?” I ask furiously.

“Get out of the way!” He snaps.

“I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what I did!” I yell.

“You almost died!” He shouts back.

“W… what?” I ask, confused.

“You almost died. All humans die. Everyone always dies! Mortal lives are so short, so fragile, anyway but then you almost died because of me.” He says, agony and loneliness in his eyes.

“Yes, mortal lives are fleeting and they can be taken away so easily but that’s why it’s all so precious. We have to live while we can. You help me live! You make me feel alive.” I say intently, cupping his face in my hands.

He stares into my eyes and I can see emotions swirling in his but I can’t tell what it is he’s feeling. After a minute of silence from him I sigh and move out of his way. If he truly wants to get rid of me there’s nothing I can do about it. I feel tears begin to run down my face again as I lower my head and practically run to my room. Just as I get to my door and reach out to open it the Doctor grabs my wrist, stopping me. 

“W… what are you doing?” I gasp, as he turns me round so my nose is practically touching his chest.

“I love you too.” He says quietly.

I gasp at his admission and he leans down to gently lay his lips on mine. I freeze in shock for a second but then I respond. I press against him and the hand he isn’t holding runs up to his hair. He moans and licks across the seam of my lips so that I open my mouth to him. He thrusts his tongue into my mouth and I whimper at the taste of him.   
He reaches around me and opens my door, walking me backwards into the room without breaking the kiss. Once we’re standing in the middle of the room I unbutton his jacket and then his waistcoat. I reach up and push them off his shoulders, dropping them on the floor.   
He pulls back and wipes the tears from my face with his thumbs, looking deeply into my eyes. His hands move down my body to the bottom of my top, grasping it and pulling it over my head to chuck it on the floor. He looks at the skin which used to be a wound and then rubs his hand over the area. I’m still amazed that one day medical technology will be good enough that I won’t even scar.  
He drops to his knees in front of me and undoes my trousers, pulling them off along with my shoes so that I’m standing in front of him in just my bra and thong. He grabs my hips and pulls me forwards so he can kiss and lick along the bottom of my stomach. I moan and grasp his hair with my hands.   
He slides his hands down from my hips to my ankles, sliding my panties with them. I moan as he kisses my mound then stands up. He picks me up bridal style and carries me to the bed, lying me down in the middle. He crawls onto the bed with me and removes my bra. He kneels over me and stares at my naked body with a dark intensity in his gaze. I fidget nervously over his inspection of me and he smiles.  
He stands back up to kick off his shoes and pull off his trousers. I gasp when I see him naked for the first time and he seems pleased. He crawls back onto the bed and up my body. I reach up and pull him down so that I can kiss him. He collapses his whole body on top of mine and I whimper at the contact.

“Do you like this body?” He asks nervously, pulling away.

“Yes. Oh God, yes.” I moan, wrapping a leg round his waist to pull him closer.

He smiles again and leans back down to kiss along my jaw and down my neck. I tilt my head to give him better access to my neck and moan, running my hands into his hair. He moves down to kiss my breasts then sucks a nipple into his mouth, making me arch and moan. He shifts slightly so that he can place a hand over my pussy then push a finger into my core. My hips buck and I cry out as he presses a second finger into my pussy.   
I cling to his shoulders as he begins to thrust his fingers in and out of me, curving them so they rub against every sensitive spot I have. He switches nipples and starts sucking on the other one. I’m writhing and moaning, arching and crying out as he has his way with my body pushing me higher and higher.   
I whimper when he removes his fingers just before I cum and he chuckles. He kisses his way back up to my neck where he nibbles lightly. I whine and reach a hand down to wrap around his cock. He gasps as I begin to slowly pump my hand up and down his shaft.   
He gently moves my hand away from him and lines his cock up with my pussy. He kisses me passionately and then thrusts his dick in deep in one push. I scream his name, arching my head back and lifting my hips. He grunts as he begins to slowly move in and out, thrusting deep but gentle.   
I wrap both legs round his waist and my arms around his neck as he speeds up but still remains gentle. He kisses me again, swallowing my moans and whimpers. One of his hands moves to knead my breast, rubbing a thumb over my nipple. I close my eyes as I feel myself reaching my peak.

“Show me how beautiful your orgasm is.” He whispers in my ear, changing his angle slightly so he hits a special spot.

I gasp every time he hits that spot until, suddenly, I shatter for him. I scream his name as my eyes go wide. I lose myself in his eyes as my climax crashes over me. My nails dig into the skin of his shoulders and he groans at the sensation. A couple more thrusts and he cums too. He shouts my name but keeps eye contact as he fills my pussy with his cum. I whimper as my pussy clamps around him and I feel every twitch of his cock as I milk him dry.  
When we finish he lowers his head to rest it against my forehead. We continue to look into each other’s eyes as we pant for air. He kisses me gently again. I release my grip on his shoulders, seeing the crescent shapes in his skin fill with blood. He groans and I look back at him.

“I’m sorry.” I gasp.

“Don’t be.” He smiles.

He rolls off me and pull me into his side. I sigh as I snuggle into him more. He wraps an arm around me and kisses the top of my head.

“Don’t make me leave.” I whisper, tears forming in my eyes.

“I should. I should make you leave so you’ll be safe.” He says quietly.

“Please don’t. I could get hit by a car or caught in an earthquake on my own planet but then I’d be on my own, without you by my side. You wouldn’t even know what happened to me. If I could die anyway I’d rather die by your side.” I say, looking into his eyes.

“I love you so much. You’re right of course. Stay, stay with me forever.” He says, smiling lovingly.

“I love you too and I’m going to be by your side for as long as I can.” I smile.

He kisses me again and then pulls the quilt over us. We fall asleep wrapped round each other, staying as close to each other as possible.


	4. Do As You're Told (12th Doctor/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is sick of you nt listening to him. However is he going to teach you to do as you're told?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- pompeiianbollocker.

Do As You’re Told

 

“You should have done as I told you!” The Doctor yells as he bangs buttons on the T.A.R.D.I.S console.

“Err, excuse me! If I’d done as you told me YOU would’ve been killed but that thing!” I yell back, hands on my hips.

“You never do what I tell you! You need to start listening or you’ll be the one who gets hurt!” He yells back as the T.A.R.D.I.S starts up.

“YOU were the one who almost died! I saved your ass!” I shout, throwing my hands up in frustration.

“You got yourself hurt in the process! If you had stayed where I told you to everything would’ve been okay!” He shouts back, accent getting stronger.

“I’m fine. It’s barely even a scratch.” I sigh.

“If you can’t learn to do as I tell you, you’ll have to leave.” He says seriously.

“What?” I ask, shocked.

“Do as you’re told or I’ll take you home and leave you there.” He says sternly, looking directly at me.

“Fine! Take me back then! I refuse to follow orders that lead to you dying!” I snap.

“Fine I will.” He snaps back.

“I’ll go pack then!” I shout, storming to my room.

I slam into my room and start throwing my stuff into a bag. I can’t believe that guy! He told me to stay in a crappy dining room whilst he investigated. When he was gone for too long I went looking for him and found him tied down and about to be killed by the alien we were after. I saved his ass but got sliced on the arm in the process, leading to the argument we just had.  
I feel tears slide down my face at the thought of going back home. I love all the travelling and adventures I have with the Doctor. My life before was empty, boring, routine. I was drifting through life doing all the things I was supposed to do but with no fun. I’ll be damned if I stay here, doing as I’m told like some stepford wife. I end up curling on my bed and crying until I fall asleep.

 

 

“What have I told you?” The Doctor yells at me, dragging me through the door of the T.A.R.D.I.S.

“I didn’t do anything!” I cry.

“You didn’t do as you were told! Again!” He shouts.

“Stop talking to me like I’m a child!” I snap, trying to pull my arm out of his grasp.

“Do what I tell you then!” He shouts, turning me so we’re face to face.

“I did what you told me!” I yell.

“I told you to keep those doors locked and stay in that room!”

“I did!”

“Then how did the alien get in and try to kill you?!”

“I opened the window and let it in because it looked like a child. I still did exactly what you said.” I reply sarcastically.

“I never should have changed my mind about letting you stay.” He growls.

“Well then why did you?” I snap, trying to pull out of his grasp.

“Because I heard you crying.” He sighs, releasing my arm so quickly I almost fall on my ass.

I just stand there looking at him and rubbing the bruise that’s forming on my arm. I don’t know what to say. I’m getting really sick of him ordering me around all the time but at the same time he cares enough that he changed his mind because I was crying. 

“I’m going to my room.” I sigh.

“You need to learn to listen to me or I will find a way to teach you to listen to me.” He threatens darkly.

“Ooh what are you going to do? Bend me over your knee and spank me?” I smile sarcastically.

“If that’s what it takes.” He says, staring at me intently.

I gulp at his words, feeling my pussy start to get wet. I step away from him and rush to my room. I lay on my bed determined to go to sleep but I can’t stop the image of his dark eyes boring into mine or the idea of him spanking me. My pussy soon soaks into my panties. I end up stripping off and I make myself cum, whispering his name as I do. I finally manage to fall asleep.

 

 

“Let go of me!” I squeal as the Doctor drags me into the T.A.R.D.I.S.

“Quiet!” He snaps, continuing to drag me through the T.A.R.D.I.S.

“What the hell are you doing?!” I yelp as he drags me into his bedroom.

“Will you ever learn to do as you’re told?!” He growls, slamming me against the door and wrapping his hand round my throat.

“Doctor!” I gasp in shock.

“Again and again you disobey me! Every time you do you get hurt! I’m through with it, either you learn to listen to me or you will have to leave! Neither of us want that!” He snaps, looking desperate.

“Then what the hell do you want?! I didn’t even put myself in danger this time!” I whine.

“I thought you were in trouble.” He sighs, tightening his grip on my throat slightly.

“What do you want?!” I gasp through his grip.

“What do I want?! What do I want?! You! I want you! I want you writhing and moaning my name like you did last time we had this argument! I want you to do what you’re told!” He shouts, pacing away from me then back.

“W… what?! You… you heard me?” I squeak, blush rushing through my face.

“I saw you. You left the door open a little bit and when I came to check on you I saw you.” He admits slowly.

“Oh God! I can’t believe you saw me. I’m sorry, I’ll leave.” I whimper, covering my face with my hands.

“You’re still not listening to me! I just said I didn’t want you to leave!” He shouts in frustration.

I open my mouth to reply but he grabs my throat again and crashes his lips down on mine. I freeze for a moment, hands going to his chest. After a second I respond, leaning into him with a moan. He bites my bottom lip and I yelp, opening my mouth to his probing tongue. I groan as I taste him, tongues tangling together. He grinds himself against me, pressing me against the door.

“Are you going to be a good girl and do as you’re told for once?” He whispers, biting my earlobe.

“Doctor! Fuck, yes!” I whimper, throwing my head back.

“Good. Strip.” He demands, standing back from me.

“W… What?” I gasp, taken aback.

“Get. Un. Dressed.” He growls angrily.

I gasp as my pussy starts to soak through my panties. I pull my top off and unzip the side of my skirt so that it falls down my legs to pool on the floor. I reach behind my back to undo my bra and drop it to the floor. I kick off my heels and put my hands to the waistband of my panties.

“Stop. Open your legs.” He orders.

I do as he says and he groans as I open my legs, feeling my juices coating my thighs.

“So wet for me already huh? I can see your wetness through your panties.” He smirks.

I bite my lip, blushing at the truth of his words. Can feel my juices running down my legs and I know that means my panties are probably ruined. He comes towards me and drops to his knees in front of me. He grabs the waistband of my panties and rips them from my body, pushing his hand against my stomach to pin me against the door to keep me upright. I gasp as the fabric digs into my skin before tearing. He puts them in his pocket and stands back up, licking his lips. He stares at me for a moment.

“Lay on your back on the bed.” He demands.

I walk on shaking legs over to the bed and crawl onto it, smirking at the Doctor when he moans at the view I give him, and then lay down how he told me. 

“Open your legs and grasp the headboard with your hands.”

I do as he says and blush at how exposed to him I am. He smiles at me and then undresses. I moan when I see him naked for the first time. He’s lithe with barely visible muscles under the skin and he’s a very generous size. He strokes himself once and I gasp, pussy soaking into the quilt underneath me.

“I want you to make yourself cum again. Just for me this time.” He says, looking intent.

I whimper at the hungry look in his eyes. He frowns and I twitch, realising he’s getting annoyed that I haven’t done anything yet. I release the headboard and lower my arms. I run my hands over my breasts, gasping as I come into contact with my nipples. I see him grit his teeth to stop himself making a noise.  
My hands continue down over my stomach to my pussy. I use one hand to rub my clit and the other hand to push two fingers into my dripping core. I thrust my fingers to the same rhythm I rub my clit and begin to buck my hips, digging my heels into the bed.

“Make those pretty little noises I heard last time.” He demands.

I let out a high pitched keening noise at his words and he groans. I continue fucking myself for him and I’m slightly ashamed that the idea of him watching me is turning me on even more. I glance at him and cry out when I realise he’s stroking himself slowly to the sight I’m giving him.

“Don’t be embarrassed, I like this just as much as you do. Stop.” He whispers harshly.

I whine as I remove my hands, bringing myself back from the edge that I was so close to. He smirks at me and then crawls onto the bed. He grips my thighs and keeps them open wide as he lowers his head to plunge his tongue into my core. I cry out and arch as he sucks up my juices, curling his tongue to hit my sensitive spot. My hands go into his hair and I pull him closer, grinding against his face.

“Grasp the headboard again.” He growls.

I do as I’m told and he crawls up my body. He grabs my legs and wraps them round his waist. He looks into my eyes as he thrusts his cock into me in one hard thrust. He shouts as my pussy clamps down on him. He begins to pound into me and I have to fight to keep a hold of the headboard. He grips my ass, tilting my hips to get a better angle and continues to pound into me, hitting my sensitive spot over and over again. He thrusts into me in a bruising pace, hitting as deep as he can deeper than anyone else ever has.

“Cum for me. Scream for me.” He grunts into my ear.

His words tip me over the edge and I scream his name as I shatter into a billion pieces. My whole body tenses, causing my pussy to clamp round his cock even harder than before. He shouts out as he cums too. I groan as I feel his dick twitch inside me, filling my cunt with his hot seed.  
As we both come back down he collapses on top of me and I move my hands so I can wrap my arms around him. He nuzzles my neck tenderly and then turns so that I’m lying on top of him and he’s on his back. He uses a grip on my hair to move my head so that he can kiss me lovingly.

“I love you.” He says sincerely, looking into my eyes.

“I love you too.” I reply with a smile.

“Especially now you’ve learnt to do as you’re told.” He smirks, accent deepening.

“Hm I’m not sure I’ve learnt that yet. It might take a few more lessons.” I smile.

“I’ll just have to teach you better next time.” He smirks.

I smile at him and then curl into his chest. I fall asleep to the Doctor running his fingers through my hair.


	5. Weep in Fear (11th Doctor/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeping Angels, River Song and an alien planet. What could go wrong? Other than finding out that River is the wife of the doctor you love?
> 
> Written for- JamieLynnKenway.

Weep in Fear

 

“Amy, get behind me!” I yell as I push her against the door.

I look at the image of the weeping angel that has come out of the screen. I look at its eyes and feel like I’m being drawn into its very being. I vaguely hear Amy and The Doctor arguing through the door but I can’t take my eyes from the angel in front of me. I was just lucky that I noticed the angel move before Amy got caught. 

“Don’t look into its eyes!” Amy yells in my ear.

“What?” I ask, not turning my head.

“The Doctor says not to look into its eyes.” Amy says.

“What?! Why?!” I squeal, looking at her.

“Don’t stop looking at it!” Amy cries.

I swivel my head back round, looking at its outstretched hands instead of its eyes. In the end Amy has an idea and it works! The Doctor walks in and River Song congratulates Amy. I blink my eyes a few times, trying to get rid of the strange feeling I have suddenly. The Doctor places his hand on my shoulder and I look at him with a smile. 

“Are you okay?” He asks, eyes flickering over every inch of my face.

“I’m fine, didn’t blink once.” I grin.

“Good. Good.” He says and then wanders off.

Amy, River and I follow him. 

“Only The Doctor could find life threatening danger on a trip to the museum.” I mutter.

“Very true.” River Song laughs.

“How do you know him anyway?” I ask her.

“She’s his wife.” Amy grins.

“What?” I gasp.

“Well, I will be.” River smiles and heads back to The Doctor.

I let Amy walk off ahead too as I feel like my whole world is collapsing around me. I’m Amy’s neighbour, have been since forever. I was talking to her over the garden fence the night The Doctor first appeared and I came with her when he turned up and agreed to take her on an adventure. The only problem is I’ve fallen in love with him. The dorky little way he acts, his goofy smile and hyperactive personality. Maybe I should just stay in the T.A.R.D.I.S and let them have their adventure. At least that’s what I’m thinking until The Doctor grabs my arm and drags me into the adventure.

 

 

We’ve managed to make it into the middle of a freaking forest on a spaceship! Just as we finally get to stop for a second I feel the world shift around me. I have a panicked second of wondering if the ships gravity is turning off before I realise it’s just my head spinning. Apparently I’ve been counting down and I have an angel in my eye, not that I know what that means.   
I collapse down to the ground, lucky that River stops me falling too hard. I stare dazedly as The Doctor appears and kneels in front of me. I’m not really aware of what he’s saying until he tells me to close my eyes.

“No! The angels will get me.” I cry.

“The angels have already got you! Close your eyes!” He screams.

I snap my eyes closed straight away purely because he’d never yelled at me like that before. He explains that he has to go but I must stay behind with the clerics. My anxiety escalates as I hear The Doctor, Amy, River and the Bishop leave. It feels like hours before I manage to hear from The Doctor. Once everything is over we manage to get a few minutes to say goodbye to River. She says some stuff to Amy and then hugs me tightly.

“You’re more important than you know. Tell him how you feel.” River whispers in my ear.

I pull away with a confused frown but before I can say anything she’s turned around and started to talk to The Doctor.

 

 

When we get back to Amy’s I mumble some excuse and head next door to my own house. I’ve decided not to re-join them on their adventures. The Doctor ends up getting married to River Song so he must already have some kind of feelings for her plus she’s strong and intelligent. She’s also beautiful so there’s no way I could stand a chance against her. I sit on my bed, hugging a pillow to my chest as I sob into the end of it. I quickly type a text to Amy saying that a personal matter has come up so I won’t be coming back and then curl up on my side and cry myself to sleep.  
I don’t think I’m asleep for long before I hear The Doctor calling through my front door. I decide to just be as quiet as possible and ignore him, certain that he’ll leave after a few minutes. Unfortunately, I’ve completely forgotten how tenacious he can be. 

“Ah, there you are!” He cries happily as he walks up to my room.

“Doc, what are you doing?!” I cry, sitting up and covering myself with the pillow from reflex.

“I came to convince you to stay with me. Us! I meant us. I know, I know! You’re scared from the angels and I can understand that! That doesn’t mean you should run off and never come back! I don’t know how I’d go on without you! I mean, I don’t know how Amy would deal with me without you there to act as a buffer. Are you crying?” He rambles, stunning me with his last question.

“What? No.” I shake my head, looking away.

“But you were. I’m sorry. I should’ve realised how terrified you were. I’ll protect you better, I promise.” He says, sitting next to me. 

“I’m not coming.” I whisper, looking away.

“Why?!” He cries, grasping my arms tightly.

“Because I love you and I can’t bear the idea of watching you end up with River Song!” I cry, tears running down my cheeks.

I gasp in horror over blurting my feelings out like that and bury my burning face in my pillow. 

“Look at me.” The Doctor says gently.

“No. Just go away.” I mutter into my pillow.

The Doctor sighs and then reaches out to grasp my chin, pulling my face so I have to look at him. He looks at each of my eyes intently, hands wiping away my tears. 

“I love you too and I don’t know when I marry River Song but I know it’s later than this.” He says seriously.

“You, what?” I ask in shock.

He rolls his eyes and then before I can even blink his lips are on mine. I freeze in shock for a second but then I melt into his waiting arms. His arms wrap around my back and his chaste kiss turns deeper. I moan as his tongue slides into my mouth. I toss the pillow to the side of me so I can grasp his trousers suspenders to pull him closer to me, realising for the first time that he’s not wearing his jacket. He slowly lowers me onto my back, not breaking the kiss once, and I gasp as his hand slides under my top to rub along my stomach.  
I arch with a moan as his hand slides higher to rub my breast. I push his suspenders off his shoulders and then pull his dickie bow until it becomes undone. He raises my upper body slightly and finally pulls away from my lips to yank my top off over my head. He kisses down my neck all the way to the top of my bra cups. I moan and grasp his hair tightly as he begins to nibble along the bra line.   
His hand slides down my stomach to undo my trousers, slipping inside and into my panties. I cry out as his fingers slide along my slit slowly. I cry out as he presses a finger against my clit and rubs it back and forth. He raises up so he can watch me as he causes me pleasure. I whimper as his finger moves faster and reach up with shaky hands to undo his shirt. I push it off his shoulders uncaring that it gets caught on the wrist buried in my trousers.   
I run my fingers down his chest and stomach, whimpering from the sensations his fingers are causing. He grins at me as his fingers move faster. I arch with a cry as I feel a climax rush through me. I grasp onto his shoulders as the world explodes around me. Before I even have a chance to come back down he moves his fingers so he can press one into my entrance. I moan and then he freezes.

“This will be your first time?” The Doctor says with a strange look on his face.

“Y…yes.” I whisper, suddenly shy.

I blush and look away from him. I try to squirm away but his hand in my trousers stops me. 

“I…I’m sorry, I should’ve told you before.” I mumble.

“It’s okay. I like the idea of being your first.” The Doctor smiles.

I blink at him in surprise.

“Don’t you prefer women like River?” I ask.

“The only woman I’m interested in is YOU.” He declares, looking more serious than I’ve ever seen him.

He leans down and kisses me hungrily as he slowly pushes his finger deeper into my core. I tense at first at the strange sensation but the more I get lost in his kiss, the more I relax and get used to it. Once I’m bucking my hips and moaning between passionate kisses The Doctor adds a second finger. I cry out and cling to him as I feel myself stretching around his digits. Just as I’m adjusting to him he pulls his fingers away.

“D…Doc?” I gasp, wondering what he’s doing.

He stands up at the end of my bed and I feel a stab of anxiety through my heart. Is he leaving? Has he changed his mind? Did I do something wrong?

“Relax.” He smiles.

He leans over me, his floppy hair falling over his eyes, and grasps the waist of my trousers and panties. I gasp as he pulls them slowly down my legs. He throws them on the floor and then removes the rest of his own clothes. He crawls back onto the bed between my legs and I blush as he pushes my legs wide open and looks at my slit hungrily.

“Next time I’m going to taste every inch of your body, have you writhing and screaming for me but for now, I’m going to make sure you enjoy every moment of this. It will hurt at first though. Are you sure about this?” He asks huskily.

“Yes. I love you and I want this so much.” I say, fighting my embarrassment to look him in the eye.

He smiles at me again and moves over me. He leans down and kisses me sweetly. As he kisses me, he lifts my hips up and enters me in one hard thrust. I scream and try to writhe as I feel a sharp stinging pain at his shaft’s intrusion. He holds me absolutely still.

“Sh. Stay still and relax. I’m sorry but I swear the pain will disappear soon.” He whispers soothingly.

“I know.” I sob, tears running from my eyes.

He kisses my tears away and moves one of his hands down to rub his thumb against my clit. I moan and it’s not long before I’m moving my hips to get him to make love to me. The Doctor begins to thrust into me and all I can do is wrap myself around him and moan. My eyes slam closed as wave after wave of pleasure crashes through me.  
He starts off slow and gentle but the louder my moans and cries get the harder and faster he moves. Our breaths mingle as we kiss and part over and over again. Our sweat slicked bodies slide against each other. The room is filled with the noises of our bodies slapping together and our moans.   
I feel my arousal building and my noises are becoming desperate whines. The Doctor kisses my mouth, neck and shoulders, seeming almost desperate for the taste of my skin. His thrusts become more erratic and then I fall over the edge, screaming his name as I see flashes of light. My orgasm drags him over the edge with me and he tenses, groaning my name as his shafts empties itself inside me. When we come back down we just lay there, wrapped around each other.

“Come on, let’s go back to the T.A.R.D.I.S.” The Doctor says after what feels like hours.

“Okay.” I mumble.

He kisses me deeply and then gets up to dress. I begin to pull my clothes on, groaning at the ache deep inside and my sore back.

“At least the bed in my room in the T.A.R.D.I.S is better for my spine.” I giggle.

“You won’t be sleeping in that bed.” The Doctor says in surprise.

“What?” I ask, confused.

“Well, you’ll be sharing my bed for now on of course.” He grins, pulling me into his arms so he can kiss me again.

He pulls away with his goofy grin and then pulls me back to Amy’s bedroom, where he parked the T.A.R.D.I.S. As I’m about to enter it I put my hand in my pocket. I frown when I pull out a note. I open it and smile as I read it whilst The Doctor starts T.A.R.D.I.S.

You are the most important person in the universe to him. You’re the only woman I ever felt was competition for his affections. Stick with him, trust me it’s meant to be.   
River xx

 

Meant to be, huh? I wonder what that means is in store for our future? Whatever it is, as our eyes meet over the console, I can’t wait to find out.


	6. Not a Child (11th Doctor/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're sick and tired of The Doctor treating you like a child so you decide to leave but he has other ideas.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- River Song.

Not A Child

 

“Stay right here! Don’t move. I’ll be back.” The Doctor says, stashing me in a closet.

“Doc, let me help. I’m not a child, you know.” I say, worried for him.

“No! Those are Daleks! You stay here until I come back for you!” The Doctor shouts, looking serious.

I nod my head and swallow. When he gets all intense like this, there’s no point in trying to argue with him. The Doctor has a darkness in him, a ruthless side, which is easy to forget about because of his foolish antics but then suddenly it shows itself in intense moments like this.   
He closes the door and I hear his screwdriver lock it then silence as he darts off to save the day. I sigh and sit down in the corner. I hate this part. I’ve been with The Doctor for about a year now to begin with he always let me stick with him, never seemed too worried about how dangerous it was. Over the last few months though, his attitude towards me has changed. He’s become so protective it’s almost suffocating.   
I hear screaming and jump at the door. I try to push it open but it doesn’t budge. I try to pick the lock but it won’t unlock. I look around and grin as I notice a loose tile in the ceiling above me. I climb up some shelves and push the tile out of the way. I slip inside the ceiling, grimacing at the dust and spider’s webs. I also realise that the space is full of electrical wires. Better not get too close then.  
I army crawl along until I get above where all the screaming is. I hear The Doctor’s voice and peek out from one of the tiles. He’s just below me and has a Dalek looking at him. I get an idea and start to position some of the wires, making sure not to electrocute myself in the process. As The Doctor runs towards me, which I knew was his plan, I wait for him to pass and then drop a loop of the wires down. The Dalek hits the wires, ripping them, and got blown up by the electricity. My cheer of triumph soon turns to a yelp as all the wires in front of me start to spark and sizzle. I scurry backwards but then cry out as the ceiling gives way beneath me and I fall to the floor, right by The Doctor’s feet.

“Ow.” I groan as I start to get up.

“Are you okay?” He asks, rushing over to me.

“Yeah, just some bruises.” I mutter, standing up and brushing the dirt off my clothes.

I yelp again as The Doctor suddenly grabs my arm and, with a murderous look on his face, drags me to the T.A.R.D.I.S. He shoves me inside, slams the door shut from outside and then I hear his sonic screwdriver. I push the doors but they don’t open. 

“Oh come on!” I yell.

I pace around for what feels like hours before he comes back. When he does I whirl on him, ready to scream, but then freeze at the look on his face. He strides angrily over to me and grabs my arms, shaking me slightly.

“What did you think you were doing?!” He yells.

“Get off me!” I yell back, struggling out of his grip.

“I told you to stay where you were! Instead you snuck out and almost got yourself killed!” He screams.

“Hey! I saved your ass and killed a Dalek! I’m fine and you don’t need to protect me!” I scream back.

“You know; I’ve had companions that do as they’re told! Compared to them you are a nightmare!” He shouts back, floppy hair getting into his eyes as he gestures wildly.

“Well fine! Drop me off at home and go find another one of your perfect companions then!” I yell, before spinning around and running to my room.

I slam the door and then flop down on the bed and sob into my pillow. I end up crying myself to sleep so I don’t notice The Doctor coming in and pulling my blanket over me. Or that he says he’s sorry before he leaves.

 

 

A few weeks later, things were getting better so I decided to stay but now they’re worse than ever. I’m seriously considering leaving this time. The Doctor has taken to locking me in the T.A.R.D.I.S every single time things get dangerous. This time it’s some alien bug that’s running rampant and he’s trying to do it again.

“Let me come!” I snap, grabbing his wrist before he opens the doors.

“No! Stay here!” He cries, shaking my hand off.

“I’m not a child!” I cry, frustrated with the way he’s acting.

“Then stop acting like one!” He shouts back.

I gasp and step back, mouth falling open in shock. He’s never been mean before and I can’t believe he’s doing it now. I feel tears welling in my eyes but I refuse to let them fall.

“Well, I’m so sorry for being so much trouble.” I reply calmly.

“Wait! I…I didn’t mean…” He starts.

“Don’t worry about it. Go save the day.” I reply emotionlessly.

He glances at me with a worried look and then leaves. I walk back to my room numbly and begin to pack my stuff. I carry my bags back to the console room and sit down to wait for The Doctor. Suddenly some alarms go off on the console and when I look I see the monitor is what’s going off. I tap it and I see a video of The Doctor being hunted down by the bug creature. I don’t hesitate, I just run from the T.A.R.D.I.S and head for where he is.   
I turn up in time to push him down before the bug can slice him in half. I lure the bug after me, ignoring The Doctor’s shouts, and run towards a lake. As I near the lake I manage to circle the bug and push it into the lake where it slowly sinks under the water. I turn to the sprinting Doctor with a grin that then falls as I see he looks absolutely furious.   
He looks into the lake and once he’s satisfied the bug is dead he grabs my arm and frog marches me back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. Once we’re inside he glares at me with the same look he gives creatures that are threatening the Earth. I take a couple of steps back and then straighten my spine and stand my ground.

“I told you to stay here!” He snarls.

“I saved your ass!” I shout back, hands on my hips.

“You risked yourself!” He snaps, storming up to me.

“I helped you!” I snarl back at him.

“I didn’t tell you to help me! I told you to stay here!” He shouts.

“Well I won’t save your life again!” I scream, storming off to the room I’ve been staying in.

I toss and turn on the bed for a while and then go for a shower. I need to de-stress.

 

When I get out of the shower, I head back to my room and freeze in shock as I see The Doctor standing in the middle of my room looking furious with my bags by his feet. I clutch the towel that’s wrapped around my body a little tighter as he strides up to me. I gasp as he grabs my hair and yanks my head back, getting right in my face.

“You were going to leave me?!” He hisses angrily.

“You keep treating me like a child!” I cry back.

“You want me to treat you like an adult? Are you sure?” He whispers darkly.

“Yes!” I snap.

“Fine.” He grins.

I cry out as he suddenly drags me to his bedroom by my hair. I yelp as I’m thrown down on his bed then he rips the towel from my body. Before I can move he’s straddling my waist and pulling off his jacket. 

“What the hell?” I gasp.

“Shut up! Sluts do not get to speak unless spoken to.” The Doctor snaps, gripping my chin tightly.

I gasp at his words and feel my abdomen churn in arousal. I’ll be damned if I make it that easy for him though.

“Get off me!” I snap, slapping at his face.

He growls and grabs my wrists. I struggle but he just pins them above my head in one hand as the other hand moves so he can run a finger along my slit. I moan at the contact and The Doctor smirks. 

“Aw slut’s all wet for me. Be a good girl and I’ll give you so much pleasure you’ll see stars.” He whispers.

I whimper and nod my head, causing him to grin. He releases my wrists slowly and then when he’s satisfied I’m not going to move my hands; he continues to strip off. He stands up at the side of the bed to undress his bottom half and I gasp when I see him naked for the first time. He grasps my hair and pulls me off of the bed so that I’m kneeling in front of him. I look up at him and he smirks.

“Open your pretty little mouth, Bitch.” He hisses, tugging on my hair.

I whine and do as he says. As soon as my mouth is open, he pushes his cock in all the way to bury it in my throat. I gag but he keeps it there until I think I might pass out or throw up. He eventually pulls out and I gasp in a painful breath. He runs his fingertips down my cheek and then pushes his cock back in my mouth, thrusting shallowly. I suck and lick as much as I can and he groans as he fucks my mouth.   
After a little while he loses his rhythm so I take over. I bob my head up and down his cock, sucking hard, then run the flat of my tongue over the head of his dick. He groans and grits his teeth, hand tightening in my hair. I moan as he pulls my hair tightly, burying his cock in my throat again as he cums in hot spurts. 

“Swallow every drop.” He growls.

I choke a little but manage to swallow it all, licking him clean when he’s finished. He pulls me up by my hair, making me yelp in pain. He throws me onto the bed and I gasp as I bounce. He picks up his trouser braces and then straddles me. I look up at him, wondering what he’s going to do next. I never even thought he could be like this. He folds the braces in half and then before I can even blink, he slaps them down on my nipple. I cry out and arch at the impact, nipple tingling. He doesn’t even wait before he brings them down on my other nipple.   
He grabs one of my wrists and ties one end of the braces to it. He then repeats it with the other wrist. He then ties then third part to his headboard, stretching my arms above my head. He then moves off me and rummages through his clothes on the floor. He picks up his bow tie with a grin and kneels next to me. 

“Open your mouth for me, Slut.” He snaps.

I do as I’m told and he pushes his bow tie into my mouth, tying it behind my head. I blink at him and rub my thighs together to get friction where I need it most. He slaps a hand down on my thighs and I yelp into the gag. He glares at me and I keep my legs still. He moves so he can rummage through one of his drawers. I try to turn my head to see what he’s doing but I can’t move my head enough. He turns back to me with a look of triumph in his eyes and I whimper as I see he’s holding a couple of nipple clamps in his hands. I try to wriggle away from him as he climbs back on the bed but I can barely move.

“Stay still! You’ll enjoy this, I promise.” He smiles.

I shake my head and he narrows his eyes at me. He straddles my waist again and grabs one of my breasts. He places one of the clamps on my nipple and I gasp into the gag, jerking my body at the sudden pain. He ignores my struggles and attaches the other clamp to my other nipple. I cry out into the gag but he just ignores me. The thing is, the pain and his attitude feed my arousal and I can feel a wet patch spreading on the quilt underneath me.

“Such a good girl. You look so beautiful like this.” He whispers.

I whine and he grins. He climbs off and walks to the end of the bed by my feet. I automatically clamp my legs together and he growls, grabbing my thighs and pushing my legs open. He climbs between my legs so I can’t close them again and looks at my pussy with a moan of longing.

“So wet, so spread open for me. Next time I’m going to taste you but this time I just want to know what my little slut feels like wrapped around my cock.” He says huskily.

I whimper into the gag and then cry out as he suddenly thrusts into me in one hard go. I wrap my legs round his waist and he begins to pound into me, flicking the clamps occasionally. I gasp in relief when he pulls the gag off and he wraps a hand around my throat, just enough to make me feel it but not enough to choke me.

“Cum for me, slut. Cover my cock with your climax, let me feel your cunt squeeze me tight.” He growls, hair sticking to his head with sweat.

I scream incoherently as my orgasm flashes through me. It’s the most intense climax I’ve ever had and I really do see stars as my body is completely wrecked. He freezes above me as my pussy clamps down on him and he cums, filling me. I can feel our cum combine and run down the crack of my ass and I whine.   
When we finish, he removes the clamps which makes me whimper and then lays next to me with his arm wrapped around my waist. He snuggles into me as he runs his hand up and down my body. I pull against the restraints but I can’t get free. He looks up at me with a gentle smile.

“I’m sorry for the way I’ve been treating you so badly. It’s just…I love you and it would kill me if something happened to you.” He says seriously.

“I love you too.” I smile.

He grins and kisses me gently.

“Can you untie me now?” I ask.

“Oh no, my little slut, I’m not even close to being done with you yet.” He smirks.

I cry out as he suddenly puts one of the clamps on my clit and then begins to kiss me all over. I end up seeing a lot of stars that night and every night since.


	7. Telepathic Walkway (Twelfth Doctor/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're knocked unconcious The Doctor must enter your mind to help you wake up. He ends up seeing the dirty fantasies that you've been imagining about him. How will he react?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- tuckerfxcker.

Telepathic Walkway

 

My breasts heave as he kisses his way over them, pausing just long enough to suck each of my nipples into his mouth. He continues to kiss his way down, hands sliding my panties down my legs as he does. He reaches my mound with his mouth and I buck up with a cry, hands grasping his hair as he…

“Hey! Are you listening to me?!” The Doctor snaps.

“S…sorry.” I gasp, shaking my head to remove the fantasy I was just having.

“I’m trying to show you what I mean with this diagram but you just drifted off! Are you ill? You seem flushed.” He asks worriedly.

“I’m fine.” I grin.

He just frowns at me disbelievingly but what am I supposed to say? Yeah I’m fine it’s just seeing your wonderfully long fingers running across that board made me think of what else you could touch, which led to me imagining what your mouth could do? Yeah that would go down a treat. 

“Hey!” I cry as he flashes his screwdriver at me.

“Hm, you seem fine. Wait, this can’t be right.” He mutters.

“What can’t be? What’s wrong with me?” I gasp.

“This says you’re aroused! More so when I step closer to you.” He frowns in confusion.

“What?! Get that thing away from me!” I snap, pushing him away slightly.

“Why are you aroused?” He asks, confused.

“I…er…well, you…you were being boring so I…thought of something else.” I stammer, blushing.

“Something arousing?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.

“I…it…just…. argh!” I growl, scurrying off to my room with blazing cheeks.

 

 

“Let me out! Let me out!” I scream, banging on the metal wall.

I was helping the Doctor save people when some kind of spiny being blocked my way. Before I had a chance to do anything a spine shot from its head and stabbed me, like a porcupine does. The next thing I know I’m waking in a round room with no windows and a huge door that appears to be locked. I bang on the door and scream until my voice gives out and I collapse to my knees in exhaustion.

“Hah, I found you!”

“Doctor!” I gasp, spinning round to see him standing in the middle of the room. 

He smiles at me and helps me stand up, looking me over to make sure I’m unharmed.

“How did you get into this room?” I ask in awe.

“Well, strictly speaking, we’re not in a room.” He says with a complicated look on his face.

“What is it then? A spaceship? Of course, it’s always a spaceship.” I sigh.

“No. We’re in your mind” He says softly.

“My mind? What do you mean?” I ask, confused.

“You are unconscious. Locked in your own mind by whatever it is that coats the creature’s spines.” He says slowly.

“So, you’re not real?” I frown.

“Of course I am, Pudding Brain! I used a device on the T.A.R.D.I.S to merge with your mind so I can help you escape it.” He says angrily.

“How are you going to do that?” I ask, confused.

“I have a map.” He grins.

“How do you have a map of MY mind?” I ask, completely lost and wondering if I’ve lost my mind.

“Not important! It’s a very longwinded explanation! Now through this door obviously.” He says, using his screwdriver to unlock the door.

I follow behind him, desperately trying not to question how he can unlock doors in MY mind. He leads me through twists and turns until we come to an even larger door. The Doctor consults his map as I peek into a small window in the door. My mouth drops open as I see every dirty thought or pornographic fantasy about The Doctor inside the room. I turn, slamming my back to the window, hoping desperately that he won’t see. 

“Ah good. We just have to go through this door and then you’re free.” He grins at me.

“This door?! No! No! There has to be a different way!” I squeak nervously.

“No this is the only way. Stop being so silly! If we don’t get you out soon you’ll lapse into a coma and then die.” He says severely.

“I think that might be preferable. No don’t go in!” I cry as he pushes past me and strolls into the room.

I groan and follow, looking hard at the floor as I feel my cheeks flush scarlet (how can an imaginary being in a mind blush?) and ignore The Doctor staring around at all the dirty images in front of him. They’re all images of him fucking me in all kinds of positions and kinky ways.   
I stay frozen to the spot in humiliation until The Doctor walks stiffly over to the other door across the room. I walk through the door and the next thing I know; I’m blinking awake on my bed in the T.A.R.D.I.S. I sit up and look around, tears filling my eyes at the realisation that The Doctor will never let me stay now. I get up and begin to pack as I feel the T.A.R.D.I.S start up and we take off. I decide I’m just going to hide in this room until we land and I leave forever.

 

 

I must lay on my bed and go to sleep at some point because the next thing I know The Doctor is telling me to wake up.

“Have we landed?” I ask, refusing to look at him.

“Yes.” He says quietly, still standing by my bed.

“I’ll get my stuff and leave then.” I reply sadly, sliding off the bed and still not looking at him.

“Leave? Why?” He asks.

I try to answer him but all that comes out is a strangled croak at my embarrassment. I cry out in shock as I’m suddenly grabbed by the hair and an arm wraps round my waist, pulling me against what I suspect is the half-naked body of The Doctor.

“What are you doing? Why aren’t you dressed?” I squeak out in shock.

I gasp as his grip on my hair tightens.

“I saw your thoughts of me.” He whispers into my ear.

“I know, I’m sorry.” I whimper, trying to ignore my arousal at his closeness and his grip.

“Don’t be sorry about having those thoughts, be sorry you didn’t tell me about them.” He whispers, licking up my neck.

“Doc!” I gasp in shock and he laughs.

“This is what you’ve been imagining, isn’t it? Or was it this?” He asks quietly, running his hand into the waistband of my trousers.

I moan as his hand grips my mound through my panties, fingers digging in enough to bruise.

“Or maybe this?” He growls, biting down on my neck.

I throw my head back with a cry, legs going weak from the sudden rush of arousal.

“Or maybe even this?” He whispers, hand moving from my hair to squeeze one of my breasts through my top.

“Doc!” I cry as he continues to nip along my neck.

“So wet for me already? I can feel your panties are soaked. Look.” He says, lifting his hand out of my trousers.

He holds his hand in front of my face and shows me that his fingers are covered in my juices. I whimper as I realise how wet I must be and then gasp as he pushes his fingers into my mouth, making me suck them clean. I yelp as I’m suddenly thrown down on my bed and The Doctor flips me over onto my back. He grabs my clothes and pulls them off roughly and I’m too dazed by what’s happening to react. He stares at me once I’m naked with an awed expression, making me feel self-conscious. I go to cover myself but he slaps my hands to stop me. 

“Don’t! You’re beautiful.” He murmurs softly.

I blush and look away from him, feeling nervous from his intensity. My head whips back to look at him as I see him push his trousers (the only piece of clothing he’s wearing) off. I moan when I see him naked. This incarnation may look older but he still has a toned body and he’s so well hung I’m not sure he’s going to fit inside me. He crawls onto the bed above me, pushing my legs open wide so he can rub the tip of his erection along my slit. I buck my hips with a moan as he presses against my entrance.

“Do you really want this? I know sometimes fantasies are just fantasy so I won’t be hurt if you say no.” He asks, looking worried.

“I do want this, I swear.” I reply earnestly.

He searches my eyes for a few seconds and then slams into me roughly. I scream as he buries himself deep inside me. He hesitates for a second, looking worried, but I wrap my legs around his waist and dig my nails into his back. I whimper and try to get him to move. He chuckles and then he begins to pound into me, hard and fast, almost desperately. All I can do is cling to him and cry out, over and over again.  
His cock slides over every sensitive spot I have inside and it causes my pussy to tighten around him every time he thrusts deep. I let out a keening cry as I feel my arousal coil tight, climax getting closer. The Doctor’s thrusts become erratic and I know he’s close too. 

“I…I’m gonna…” I pant.

“Go on then, cum for me.” He growls, staring at me intently.

I arch with a cry of his name as he bites down on my neck, leaving a mark, and causes my climax to wash through my oversensitive body. I writhe and toss my head as the pleasure courses through my veins, making me feel like a million tiny explosions are going off in my body. I feel my pussy clamp around him tightly and my juices gush out all over his cock and then he freezes with a gasp of my name as he cums too, filling me with his seed.   
When we finish he rolls us over so I’m lying on him. I hum in satisfaction as I nuzzle into his chest and his arms wrap around me tightly. I trace patterns on his chest with my finger as my breathing returns to normal.

“Why were you going to leave?” He asks quietly.

“I thought, after you saw my thoughts, that you would want me to leave.” I whisper back.

“Pudding brain. I have the same thoughts about you.” He says kindly.

“Yeah I could kind of tell after all this.” I giggle.

“Of course, all this, means that you’re mine now so you’re not allowed to leave.” He says seriously.

I whimper at his words and feel myself becoming wet again. He grasps my ass and moves me so I’m straddling him, cock rehardening where it’s still inside me.

“I’m sorry, that was really possessive wasn’t it? I guess I’m a possessive man.” He says.

“I don’t mind.” I pant as I slowly begin to ride him.

“Of course, if you ever did want to leave I would let you go.” He says carefully.

I smile at him and begin to ride him faster. We end up re-enacting every fantasy I ever had and more that I’d never even thought of.


	8. A Doctorly Lecture (12th/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- TuckerFxcker.

A Doctorly Lecture

 

“Quicker!” The Doctor yells, pulling me along.

“I’m running as fast as I can! Why are we always running!” I yell back.

The Doctor shoves the door open and pulls me in behind him. The door slams and we topple over. My breath leaves with an oompf as I land on my back with the Doctor on top of me. We look at each other and then burst out laughing. It’s never a boring day travelling with him and running from strange alien creatures never gets boring. We blink at each other as our laughter dies off and I blink at him as I realise how close we are.

“I love you.” He whispers.

I just stare at him in shock. I can’t process it. I’ve been travelling with him for six months and I’ve found myself falling for him but I never once imagined he could feel anything for me. I mean, he’s the Doctor! He’s older than I can imagine and he’s seen so much that I could never even believe existed, how could he ever be interested in me?

“I love you too.” I whisper back, expecting to wake up at any second.

He smiles and then lowers his head to kiss me gently. It’s nothing more than a pressing of lips on lips but it feels so much more intense than that. By the time he pulls away I’m breathless. He stares into my eyes for an intense moment and then kisses me again, this time harder. I gasp as he licks the seam of my lips and he uses that moment to push his tongue into my mouth. I tense for a second at such a new sensation but then I relax into it as I realise I like it. My hands make their own way into his hair and tug it sharply. He groans into my mouth and shifts above.

“Ouch!” I squeak, as something digs into my back.

“What? Did I hurt you? You humans are so fragile.” He growls, standing up and pulling me with him.

I sigh as he then starts going into a huge lecture about how I should take better care of myself because I’m human and therefore fragile. I wish I knew some way to shut him up but I don’t so I end up having to sit and listen to him for two hours!

 

 

A month later, I’m scurrying around my room trying to find something to wear. I’m currently wrapped in just a towel and I’m nervous because for the first time the Doctor is taking me on a date. He won’t tell me where we’re going though so I have no idea what to wear.

“Another annoying thing about humans is how long they take…” The Doctor tails off as he barges into my room and then notices what I’m wearing.

“I’d be able to get ready quicker if you’d tell me where we’re going.” I snap, putting my hands on my hips and not registering why he’s quiet.

He walks up to me with wide eyes and swallowing hard. I frown at him in confusion until his hands rest on my shoulders and I realise how undressed I am. I gasp and clutch the top of the towel tightly. He lowers his head and I tilt my head up so my lips meet his. He swipes his tongue over my lips and I open them with a sigh. He walks me back until my legs bump into the bed and I fall back onto it. The Doctor lands on top of me, catching his weight on his hand as he does so he doesn’t crush me.   
I whine into his mouth as his knee slides between my legs and presses against my slit. His hand reaches for my towel and pulls it open. I whimper as he kisses down my jaw and my neck, nipping at my pulse point. I throw my head back with a gasp, hands clutching at his hair. He grinds his knees against me in a rhythm that draws me towards my edge. I whine as he moves his leg but then he presses a finger to my clit instead. I cry out in shock and my eyes open wide as I stare at him. He smirks at me and then shifts his hand so that his thumb is pressed to my clit and he pushes a finger just inside my entrance. I gasp at the sensation and he uses my distraction to suck a nipple into his mouth.

“Doctor!” I gasp, at all the sensations.

“It’s okay. Relax and cum for me.” He whispers softly.

He presses on my clit harder and I scream his name as I cum, gushing over his hand. I lay there panting for air as I come back down. I’m shocked by how far we just went, the furthest we’ve been so far. The furthest I’ve ever been with anyone. Yet it isn’t far enough, I want him to continue and take the biggest gift I have to give. My virginity.

“Doc…” I’m interrupted as the T.A.R.D.I.S let’s out a blare.

“We’ve landed! You better hurry!” The Doctor says, getting up with a grin.

“Can you at least tell me where we’re going so I can dress accordingly!” I cry as he leaves the room.

“Dress for somewhere warm and casual.” He grins excitedly.

I laugh at the look in his eyes and grab a summer dress to wear, realising that seeing me almost naked actually stopped his lecture. Of course, we end up on a snow planet and I almost freeze.

 

 

I sigh as the Doctor just continues with his lecture. He’s been going on for what feels like hours about how Time Lord’s anatomy makes them stronger than humans. How humans are so much more fragile than we are. I’m getting steadily more pissed at him as every second goes by. Suddenly I smirk as I get an idea. I stand up whilst he has his back to me and unzip my dress, letting it fall to the floor. He still hasn’t noticed so I unclasp my bra, dropping it to the floor. Just as he starts to turn back round I turn my back to him and push my panties down, bending at the waist. I know the exact point that he sees what I’m doing because he finally shuts up.

“I’m going to my room.” I say, stretching my arms above my head without even looking back at him.

I walk off but instead of heading to my own room, I head to his. I crawl onto his bed, perfectly aware that he’s followed me. I lay on my back in the middle of his bed, eyes closed so I can pretend I haven’t noticed him. I arch up, stretching with a moan. I run my hands down my body between my legs, moaning as I slide my fingers along my slit. I move one hand up to play with my nipple and the other hand rubs over my clit, making me moan.  
I move my fingers in fast circles around my clit, bucking my hips up and moaning as my breathing speeds up. I inch my nipple and twist it, crying out as pleasure racks my body. I’ve actually forgotten that the Doctor is watching me, that is until I hear him moan. My eyes flutter open and meet his as I realise he’s now naked and standing at the bottom of the bed. I bite my lip and stop.

“Don’t stop. Let me watch.” He says, almost desperately.

I gasp at both his words and the look in his unusually dark eyes. I bite my lip and then continue. I gasp as I continue, arousal washing through me at the fact that he’s watching me. I watch him as I climb higher and higher, loving the sight of him coming apart. I arch my body up with a cry as I cum, moaning his name. I gasp in shock as he suddenly lands on his knees between my legs.

“I can’t resist anymore but you need to tell me you want this.” He groans as he runs the tip of his cock along my slit.

“I guess there are some things that are similar between Time Lords and humans, huh?” I laugh.

“Answer me.” He huffs in frustration.

“I’m sorry. Did you ask me something?” I ask cheekily, winding my arms around his neck.

He growls and I gasp as he taps my clit with his dick.

“Yes! Please!” I whine, wrapping my legs around his waist.

“Are you sure?” He whispers, his Scottish accent deepening.

“Yes!” I growl, tugging him down.

He kisses me hungrily, making me moan as he completely dominates my mouth. He presses into my core slowly, making me gasp and whimper as he stretches me open. He slowly works his way in and then quickly thrusts forwards so he rips through my barrier. I cry out in pain and whimper, nails digging into him as my body tenses.

“It’s okay. Relax, you’ll adjust soon and then it will feel good.” He whispers gently in my ear.

I nod, unable to speak from the pain, eyes squeezed closed as I cling to him. He kisses down my neck, he leans on one arm as his other hand slides down my body to rub my clit. I moan at the sensation and feel my body slowly relax. As I do the pain from his impalement recedes and I start to move my hips, trying to get him to move.

“You sure you’re ready?” He gasps.

“Yes.” I whine.

He slowly pulls out and then slowly pushes back in. He continues to thrust in and out slowly until I bite his shoulder with a frustrated growl. He looks into my eyes and then starts to speed up, pounding into me over and over again. I cry and moan as he makes love to me, whimpering as he finds some spot inside me that makes me see stars. An orgasm more intense than anything I ever felt before suddenly rips through me and I scream his name, my nails raking into his back as my vision explodes into colours.  
I vaguely hear him cry my name as he freezes above me, thrusting deep inside me as his seed pours into me in hot spurts. I feel my pussy clench him, rippling around him in a way that milks him dry. He collapses onto me with a groan as his climax finishes. We cling to each other as we pant for air, slowly coming down.

“That’s definitely one way to make sure you stop your lectures.” I giggle.

“Feel free to shut me up anytime.” He grins.


	9. Adult Themes (11th Doctor/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- OhimeSamaOWO.

Adult Themes

 

I hear a bang and then the Doctor cries out, biting his lip as he mutters about hitting his toe. I raise my eyebrow at him and he frowns at me.

“What?” He asks, looking put out.

“Well, one, why are you barefoot? Two, I’m just admiring your self-restraint. I’d be hopping around and swearing like a sailor.” I laugh.

“I don’t swear.” He pouts.

I just shake my head with a laugh.

“Plus, do YOU always wear shoes at home?” He asks childishly.

“No but my home isn’t a giant metal box with lots of toe stubbing corners.” I laugh.

“Well this is home and I like the freedom to walk around barefoot. You must do things like that in your home.” He says with his familiar grin.

“Actually I walk around naked.” I say slyly, grinning as he turns rather red faced.

He makes something choking sounds and then goes back to fiddling with the console. I giggle to myself and go back to reading my book, grinning every time I see him glance at me. It’s such a pity that he’s so PG rated he’s probably really boring in the sack. I must admit I wouldn’t mind trying him out if I thought it’d be fun. 

 

 

“Ow! Fuck!” I snap as I trip over some contraption and land heavily on my knees.

“Language!” The Doctor calls from his place under the console.

“Stop leaving stuff laying around in dangerous places then!” I shout, wincing as I stand up.

I sit down with a hiss as I check my bare knees, curse my stupidity at wearing shorts! 

“Crap!” I snap, watching blood run down my legs.

Sh…shoot! Are you okay?” The Doctor gasps, rushing over to me with a clean cloth.

“Ah! Doc, did you just almost swear?!” I gasp with overexaggerated shock.

“No, I don’t swear.” He frowns.

I laugh at him and then hiss again as he presses down on one of the cuts. 

“Ow, that fucking hurts!” I whine, trying to pull my leg away.

“Stop being a child and mind your language!” He snaps, dabbing at my knees.

“Yes sir!” I snap, mock saluting him.

He swallows hard and averts his eyes. I smirk at him, figuring that maybe he has some hidden kinks after all. Pity, he’s still so PG rated. He cleans up my knees gently and then place butterfly stitches over the parts that still bleed. 

“What are you doing anyway? Why do you have to leave stuff laying around as well?” I snap, grumpy from the pain.

“Ah well….” He starts.

I roll my eyes and his voice becomes white noise as I tune him out. It’s completely unfair that such an attractive body is attached to such a vanilla personality. 

 

 

“Hey! Where are you going?!” I hear from behind me before I can reach the T.A.R.D.I.S.

“I’m sorry but you didn’t actually think the date went well did you?” I ask gently.

“I-I thought it was okay.” He shrugs.

“We sat in complete silence for two hours.” I reply sardonically.

“Well, I spent a lot of money on that meal so the least you can do is give me what I deserve.” He says angrily.

This is what I get for allowing my Mother to set me up on a blind date.

“I don’t owe you anything and I offered to split the bill!” I snap, inching closer to the T.A.R.D.I.S.

“That’s not what you owe me!” He snarls, stepping closer to me.

“Hey, get off me!” I yell as he grabs my wrist tightly.

“Get the fuck off her now!” A familiar voice rings out from behind me.

My jaw drops in shock as the Doctor storms over to us, uncharacteristically serious. He physically pulls my ‘date’s’ hand off my wrist and then leads me into the T.A.R.D.I.S, closing the doors behind us and angrily starting it up. 

“You swore!” I say in shock, eyes wide.

He glares at me and continues to hit buttons and pulls levers, a little harder than necessary if you ask me.

“You’ll hurt her if you keep treating her like that.” I say, leaning on the console.

“Move.” He snaps, glaring at me as he reaches for a button that’s next to me.

I’ve never seen this side of him before and I must admit I feel arousal pooling in my abdomen at it. As he continues to bash buttons I realise something. He’s ANGRY at me.

“What did I do?” I ask, cupping his face so he has to stop.

“Why? Why did you do it?” He asks quietly, looking hurt.

“Do what?” I ask perplexed.

“Go on a date!” He shouts, pulling me away.

“Why wouldn’t I?” I ask, confused about his actions.

“Because you’re fucking mine!” He shouts, looking both furious and heartbroken at once.

I’m in complete shock. I can’t move, all I can do is stare at him stupidly. I never knew he felt that about me. I had no idea he could even feel about someone like that. I had no idea he had darker emotions like jealousy. It should put me off but it doesn’t, it draws me in. Before I’m even aware of what I’m going to do, I leap at him. He gasps in shock as I wind my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. 

“I’m yours! All you have to do is drop the PG rating and claim me.” I whisper, my mouth a hairsbreadth from his.

His mouth lands on mine as his hands grip my ass, moaning as he feels my skin beneath the hemline of my dress which has bunched up due to my position. My hands move to his head, grabbing his hair and knocking off his fez. He walks but I don’t pay attention to where we’re going, assuming it’s to a bedroom, but I gasp as my back is suddenly slammed against a wall of the console room. 

“You want more adult themes in our relationship? Fine.” He groans in my ear.

One of his hands travel just a little further down my ass and I gasp as he rips my panties of with a growl. I reach down and start to undo his trousers, desperate to feel him inside me. I gasp as his fingers find my slit, trailing along it until he can press two digits into my core. My head drops back against the wall and I moan as he bites down on my neck, sucking a mark into my flesh. I finish pulling him out of his trousers but he grabs my wrists, making me moan at the loss of his fingers, and pins them to the wall by my head.

“You want me? Want me to fuck you now?” He rasps in my ear, panting from his arousal.

“Yes! Yes! Fuck yes!” I whine, trying to move my hips and get him to slide inside me.

“Keep them there.” He growls as he releases my arms.

I nod and then cry out as he grabs my ass and thrusts deep inside me. I gasp and moan as he fucks me, uncaring of the pain from his body pressing mine into the wall. His grip on my ass is bruising and I revel in the fact that he’s marking me, claiming me. Shit, if I’d known he could be like this I would have told him how I felt a long time ago. It’s not long before I can feel the arousal coiling in a burning rope around my stomach.

“Cum for me!” He groans, biting down on my shoulder.

I cum, screaming his name as my juices gush down his cock, pussy clamping around him and milking him as he cums too. I sag against him, hands clinging to his shoulders, as I come down. He shifts me so he can carry me bridal style to his bedroom and gently lay me on the bed.

“I love you.” He whispers.

“I love you too.” I yawn with a happy smile.

We curl up together and fall asleep with our arms holding each other tightly.


	10. Flirting (Jack/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Allonsy_Alonso.

Flirting

 

I’m sitting at the table that Jack and I grabbed when we first got here, seething into my drink. There’s some kind of problem with the TARDIS so we’ve got some downtime here on Earth while the Doctor fixes it. However, a nice couple’s night out has turned into me sitting alone, watching Jack flirting with a young couple at the bar. He’s completely shameless, dropping hints about joining them in a threesome and how he can make sure that they’re both satisfied. He only went up there to get us both a drink! That was half an hour ago and I only have a drink now because I managed to flag down a waitress.  
After another ten minutes, I’ve finally had enough! I get up and storm back to the TARDIS. Jack doesn’t even notice me leaving. I slam my way into the TARDIS, ignoring the Doctor’s knowing look, and head to one of the many spare rooms. I’m hoping it’ll stop Jack finding me, if he even fucking notices I’m gone in the first place! I get changed and drop down onto the bed, crying myself to sleep.

“Go away.” I mutter into the pillow as I feel fingers stroke down my back.

“I wanted to check on you. You left so suddenly and then you weren’t in our room.” Jack’s voice says gently.

“Oh, you mean you noticed? Before or after you had a threesome with that couple?” I reply sweetly, sitting up with a false smile.

“I was just flirting, nothing was ever going to come of it.” He says with his signature grin.

“Oh, so you ignored me the whole evening for no reason then, did you?” I growl.

“I didn’t ignore you.” He says with a perplexed frown.

“I sat there watching you with that couple for forty minutes before I left! You only went to get us drinks! I had to get my own!” I shout, frustration beating at my head.

“So, you’re upset that you had to get your own drink?” He laughs.

“No! That’s not the issue! The problem is that you would rather flirt with complete strangers than spend any time with me!” I cry, getting up on my knees, anger making me restless.

“I’m a flirty person! It’s one of the things you like about me. It’s the way I got you to agree to go out with me.” He chuckles.

“So, what, now you’re bored and you’re looking for someone else?” I whisper, tears filling my eyes.

“Do you really think that?” He asks calmly, looking serious for once.

“What else am I supposed to think? You spend more time flirting with strangers than you do with me.” I sob, tears falling down my cheeks.

Jack just sits there looking impassive and I’ve had enough.

“Just go away, leave me alone, forever.” I cry, pushing at his chest.

He catches my wrists and I yelp as he twists me so I end up on my back with my head at the bottom of the bed, his weight settling over my waist.

“Jack!” I cry, trying to twist from his grip.

“You actually believe all that? That I don’t want you? That I’m looking for someone else? That I’ll let you end us this easy?” He demands intently, searching my face.

“What else am I supposed to think?” I hiss.

“That I like flirting. That I like making people feel wanted. That it all means nothing because I love you and you’re all I want and need.” He snaps, fury burning in his eyes.

“You didn’t make me feel like that tonight.” I whisper, turning my face away.

“Then let me make up for that.” He whispers, transferring both my wrists into one hand so he can run his free hand down my body.

I moan as he cups my breast through the kami top I chose to sleep in. He leans down and kisses me passionately, nipping my bottom lip until I open for him. I moan as our tongues tangle and his hand squeezes my breast harder.

“Jack!” I moan as he moves to nip at my neck.

“I’m going to prove how much I love you.” He whispers as he kisses behind my ear.

“I love you too.” I moan, arching into him.

He moves to his knees between my legs and releases my wrists. He catches my top in his fingers and slowly slides his hands up my body, taking my top with them. I gasp and jerk as his palms slide over my nipples. He pulls my top off and immediately moves his hands to the waistband of my sleep shorts. I lift my hips so he can slide them down my legs and then just stares at me with a hungry look. I bite my lip as is see his skin flush and his eyes get lust blown. He grins at me and lays between my legs. I gasp as I feel his breath on my folds. I jerk with a cry as his tongue swipes through my slit.  
He pins my hips down as he pushes his tongue into my core and I cry out, hands twisting in the sheets. He moans as he tastes my juices on his tongue, lapping them up greedily. My back arches and I’m moaning constantly as he eats me out, nipping at my clit between licks. I can already feel that coil in my stomach getting tighter and tighter.

“Jack!” I gasp, feeling myself reaching my edge.

He hums at me and then presses his thumb against my clit, rubbing fast circles around my nub. His tongue thrusts in and out of my core, dragging against my g-spot. I gasp, feeling myself right at the cusp of my climax and then whimper as he suddenly pulls away.

“After all the bad things you thought of me, did you really think I’d be that easy on you?” He chuckles, wiping his mouth.

I gasp at his words and the intense look in his eyes. I get even wetter as my arousal spikes, already knowing what’s coming next.

“Turn over.” He growls, face going completely serious.

I gulp but do as he says, placing my hands behind his back just how he likes them. I hear him unclip his trouser suspenders and a shiver of apprehension slides down my back. I feel them being wound around my wrists and I whine as he ties them. A few moments later, I see his shirt and undershirt fly through the air to land on the ground. I whimper as I hear him take off his belt, body tensing as I wait for what comes next.

“Do you remember the safe word?” He asks softly, trailing the folded belt over my body.

“Yes.” I gasp.

“Tell me.” He demands.

I tell him and he hums in approval. I cry out and try to wriggle away as the belt slaps down on my ass. Jack places a hand on my back to hold me down, moving beside me so he has room to land his blows. He rains down blow after blow, over my ass and thighs, only stopping occasionally to check that I remember the safe word and that I’m okay. Each time I nod and repeat the word so he knows I remember it, earning a smile before he continues. I don’t know how long passes or how many slaps of the belt lands by the time he’s finished but I can already feel bruises forming. I whimper as he slides his hand over my ass, barely touching the welts and making my slick drip onto the bed beneath me.

“See, such a good girl. Only you look this good with my marks all over you. Only you are a good girl for me. I love seeing your skin turn red from my belt, arousal swallowing your eyes as your juices gush from you.” Jack coos.

“Jack please.” I beg, wiggling my ass.

“I could never resist you.” He groans.

I look over my shoulder at him, watching him push his trousers down to his knees. He lifts my hips up, moving behind me, and slowly strokes his cock through my wetness. He groans at the feel of it and then slams deep inside me. I scream into the mattress and he grabs my hair, pulling my head back at a painful angle, fucking me without mercy just how I like it.

“I want to hear your pretty noises.” He hisses as he slams home on each forward thrust.

I whimper and moan, gasp and whine, as he fucks me roughly. One of his hands is gripping my hip so hard I know it’s bruising me and his other hand is tangled in my hair as he uses it for leverage. Each time he pounds into me, his abdomen hits my sore ass and the pain feeds my pleasure. It’s not long before I can feel myself reaching my edge again, body quivering beneath him.

“Are you going to cum? Going to gush all over my cock?” He pants, feeling my pussy tightening.

“Yes! Yes, Jack, please! Please can I cum?” I plead, tears falling down my cheeks.

“Cum for me.” He growls.

I scream raggedly as I let myself come apart. I feel my core squeeze him tightly and gush all over him. My vision flashes as the pleasure crashes through me. I only vaguely hear him cry out and cum inside me, allowing my cunt to milk him dry. He releases his hold on me and I drop to the mattress, body feeling numb from the sudden loss of sensation. Jack catches himself on his hands above me, panting for air.  
After a few moments, Jack undoes my hands and gives them a slight massage to make sure my circulation is working. He lifts me up and places me on my front on the pillows before he pulls his trousers back up and leaves the room. I’m too exhausted to call after him but he’s back in a few moments anyway. I yelp as he places something ice cold on my ass, moving it occasionally so it lays against all the bruises from his belt.  
A little while later, when he’s satisfied that my skin is okay, he lays next to me and pulls me onto his chest. I hum and snuggle into him, wrapping my arm around his waist and enjoying the beat of his heart.

“I’m sorry if I made you feel unwanted. I love you, I really do, Darling.” Jack says, running his fingers up and down my back.

“I love you too. I just…felt ignored.” I reply quietly.

“From now on you will always have my undivided attention.” He vows.

I sigh in relief and lay a gentle kiss to his chest, drifting to sleep in his arms.


End file.
